


Он не придет

by Mey_Chan



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight: Genesis, DCU
Genre: Blood and Torture, Dehumanization, Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: "Ты последняя жертва Аркхэма, мальчик".





	Он не придет

— Один удар, — сказал Джокер.

— Я понял, — прохрипел Киллер Крок.

— Только один. И не пытайся сломать ему челюсть, слишком много возни потом.

— Хорошо.

— И только по правой щеке, ясно? Не испорти мой шедевр.

— Ты пустишь меня или нет?

— Конечно, впущу, — оскорблённым тоном сказал Джокер и распахнул дверь. — Детям полезно общество животных. 

Дверь приоткрылась, и Киллер Крок усмехнулся, показывая ряд мелких коричневых зубов, похожих на старые костяные иглы. 

С той стороны, из комнаты, поднял голову человек, сидящий на стуле. Бывший Робин, а теперь просто беспомощный мальчишка в грязной оборванной одежде, изо всех сил пытающийся скрыть страх перед новым гостем — одним из многих, кто имел претензии к Бэтмену и его помощникам. 

— И только попробуй не послушаться мистера Джея! — строго сказала Харли Квинн уже в спину Кроку. 

— Почему мы сегодня не отправились покататься, ты же обещал! — капризно обратилась она уже к Джокеру.

— Персик мой, но я же теперь отец, я должен водить мальчика в зоопарк — или зоопарк к нему. Что у нас дальше? Я должен купить ему мороженое?

Харли надулась.

— Я не пойду за мороженым для этого идиота.

Джокер обнял её за талию и привлёк к себе.

— Ну-ну, Харли, не переживай, у женщин не сразу просыпается материнский инстинкт. Лучше послушай анекдот: катятся два апельсина…

Его слова заглушил вопль боли. Киллер Крок с рычанием вгрызался в плечо Робина, а тот, не в силах увернуться, лишь дергал связанными руками и кричал.

— Ты испортил мне шутку, — укоризненно сказал Джокер. Подошел, дёрнул за рукав спортивной куртки, туго обтягивающей раздутое мускулистое тело. — Я сказал "удар" — это рукой или ногой, а не зубами. 

Вытащив пистолет, Харли ткнула им между налитых кровью глаз Крока.

— Ты не слышал, что сказал мистер Джей? Плохая игуана! 

С ворчанием Киллер Крок наконец разжал зубы и отступил, понукаемый Харли.

Джокер обернулся к Робину: тот дышал хрипло и тяжело, видимое под маской лицо было белым и блестело от пота, и свежий шрам в виде буквы «J»отчетливо выделялся на бледной щеке.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что животных нельзя кормить? Теперь останешься без мороженого. 

Робин не ответил: он опустил голову, дыхание стало слабым и рваным.

— Медсестра! — повысил голос Джокер. — Окажите больному первую помощь. 

Харли вернулась злая и раздосадованная, бросила в сторону Робина косой взгляд.

— Пирожок, но я хочу кататься! А это твой мальчишка, почему я должна?..

— Женщина, у кого из нас медицинское образование?

Киллер Крок ждал за дверью, с довольным видом оттирая кровь с морды.

— Я в долгу, — сказал он.

— В двойном, потому что попортил мне напарника, — процедил Джокер. — Может, мне посадить тебя на этот стул и нарядить в костюм Робина? Никто и не заметит разницы.

Крок спрятал окровавленный платок в карман куртки.

— Ты это серьёзно? — спросил он. — Про напарника? Этот парень помогал Бэтмену, он никогда не…

— Ты только что обозвал меня серьёзным? — парировал Джокер. — Знаешь, что я делаю с теми, кто называет меня… 

Он повернулся в сторону комнаты на новый шум, закатил глаза. Махнул рукой, отсылая Крока, распахнул дверь.

Харли сидела на коленях Робина, оседлав его, и засовывала что-то ему в рот, а тот беспомощно сипел. Обернулась на звук открывающейся двери, вспыхнула и торопливо спрятала за спину — массивное, темное, с металлическим блеском.

— Что? У него в груди были хрипы, я решила проверить горло. Вот, я оказала ему первую помощь! — она указала на плечо, небрежно обмотанное бинтами.

Джокер вздохнул, толчком отогнал её от Робина и наклонился к нему.

— Ты плохая медсестра, Квинни. Даже я знаю, что рану сначала надо промыть. Вставай, дружок, мы идем купаться!

Почти весь путь до душевой Робин еле переставлял ноги, но когда увидел душевую кабинку, побледнел ещё сильнее.

— Не надо, — пробормотал он, упираясь.

Джокер силой втолкнул его на душевой поддон, покрытый ржавыми разводами, Робин споткнулся и упал на колени.

— Какой шампунь ты предпочитаешь, с клубничным или хвойным ароматом? А гель для душа? Хм, этикетка отклеилась, но запах до сих пор приятный. Думаю, чем больше мыла, тем лучше.

Мурлыкая себе под нос, Джокер перевернул две пластиковые бутылочки с шампунями, выливая их содержимое на Робина; тот жмурился и крепко сжал губы, когда густое моющее средство потекло по лицу. Когда третья бутылочка с неопознанным гелем для душа опорожнилась, Джокер взялся за лейку. 

— Любишь погорячее или прохладный бодрящий душ? — спросил он, осторожно пробуя воду кончиками пальцев. — Вот беда, горячей воды тут не было с самого моего первого тут лечения. А то и с основания этой лечебницы. — Джокер хихикнул и направил ледяную струю на Робина. — Мы будем закаляться. Твой Бэтмен рассказывал тебе о пользе закаливания? Да что он знает о воспитании детей…

Робин закашлялся, отворачивая лицо от холодной воды, моющее средство растеклось вокруг его колен алыми разводами, мешаясь с потеками крови.  
Джокер с интересом наклонил голову.

— Сдается мне, твою рану надо промыть тщательнее, но костюм мешает. Так давай его снимем, он всё равно никуда уже не годится. А я потом одену тебя в новый, вот увидишь, у напарника Джокера будет самый лучший и самый модный костюм. 

Он наклонился, потянул Робина за воротник.

— Нет, — пробормотал Робин, отталкиваясь ногами и вжимаясь в угол, словно пытаясь слиться с покрытыми плесенью стенами. — Нет.

Джокер рассмеялся.

— Не доверяешь моему вкусу? Да брось, я сама элегантность. Какой ты любишь оттенок, пурпурный или лиловый? Что предпочитаешь носить под этим костюмом?

— Нет, нет, не трогай меня! — отчаянно выкрикнул Робин, скорчившись в углу. Губы его скривились, задрожали, он оскалился — и беззвучно затрясся в рыданиях.

Джокер покачал головой. Положил на пол лейку, и холодная вода заструилась по кафельной плитке. 

Он сел рядом с Робином на душевой поддон, обнял его, сопротивляющегося, пристроил голову у себя на груди.

— Ну что ты нервничаешь, — сказал он, гладя Робина по влажным грязным волосам. — Нет так нет. Но новый костюм нам всё-таки нужен. Или попросить у Бэтмена новый? Вот только он тебе его уже не даст, ты ведь оказался недостаточно хорош для него. Наверное, Бэтмен сейчас проводит собеседования на роль нового напарника, — Джокер поднял руку, как бы показывая на открывшуюся перед ним сцену. — «А ну-ка, надень эти зеленые шортики, малыш. Нет, ты выглядишь недостаточно устрашающе! А ты, другой, примерь эту хрустальную туфельку, которую потерял мой прошлый напарник»… Ой, это же совсем другая сказка. Как тебя зовут, малыш?

Робин сжал челюсти, помотал головой.

— Боишься подставить Бэтмена, если выдашь себя? Зря, мне совсем неинтересно, кто скрывается под этой безвкусной маской. Не люблю спойлеры. Так скажешь, как тебя зовут, или я попрошу Харли узнать это? Моя женщина расколет тебя быстро, малыш, у неё диплом психиатра и большой молоток... то есть большой стаж. 

Робин пробормотал что-то синими от холода губами.

— Что? 

— Джейсон, — еле слышно повторил он.

— Ну вот, это было несложно, правда? — Джокер поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и покрепче сжал Джейсона, который снова безуспешно попытался вырваться. — Я должен знать твоё имя, мальчик, потому что ты очень важен для меня. Это для Бэтмена ты не первый и не последний, просто пушечное мясо на алтаре его так называемой справедливости. Он не придет за тобой и не спасет, ты ведь понимаешь это? Полгода ты здесь, пора бы уже поумнеть и не ждать его больше. А у меня ты первый, и я хочу быть лучшим папочкой для своего сайдкика. А хочешь, расскажу свежую шутку?

Ответа не последовало, и Джокер тоже замолчал, лишь продолжал гладить Джейсона по голове, пока тот не перестал дрожать.


End file.
